Whisperer
by NightWild7000
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has a very special gift that will change the world forever. This story is part of my 'Family of Harry Potter' series.


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made for this work._

_A/N: A special thanks to my beta MinistryMalcontent _  
_The last scene in this story is from 'Time for Family'. _  
_In 'Time for Family' you will be able to read the same scene, in context and from another PoV._

**Whisperer**

_Dear Whisperer_

_I'm Virginia Potter, and like you I'm a Whisperer. If you are reading this, then the curse I cast on the Weasley family has been broken. I have seen the future, and you are special in it. You are the daughter of a Potter and a Weasley. You are a Whisperer._

~O~

_3rd of July 2015_

Ginny Potter was sitting in the garden of the Potter Home in Godric's Hollow, in the afternoon sun, watching her children arguing near the small Quidditch field.

James, Albus and Lily were all holding brooms, while Teddy was standing by the edge of the field, not interfering in the argument. But as Ginny watched, Lily threw her broom on the ground and stormed away into the nearby woods while James and Albus mounted their brooms and went skywards to throw a Quaffle to each other. Ginny frowned while she followed Lily with her eyes, having a very good idea what the argument was about now.

Ginny motioned to Teddy to keep an eye on the two flyers. She sighed and stood up to follow Lily into the woods, having a strange feeling of deja vu. She remembered well when she tried to fly with her brothers but was not allowed to. It seemed that Lily suffered the same fate from her brothers.

When Ginny found Lily a little further in the woods in a small clearing, she stood stock still. Lily was sitting on the ground and in front of her was a beautiful white dove. It was clear that the dove had an injured wing.

"You can't fly either?" Lily asked the dove softly.

To Ginny's astonishment the dove nodded her head.

"I know how that feels," Lily said dejectedly to the dove. The dove let out a mournful 'rukoo'.

"Yeah, I know, my brothers are being gits," Lily said nodding her head.

Ginny had trouble taking in the scene before her. Her seven year old daughter was having a conversation with a dove?

"I know, I'm sorry I can't heal you," Lily said sadly when the dove said 'rukoo' in that same mournful voice.

Ginny carefully approached as not to startle the dove or Lily.

"I can heal her," Ginny said softly.

Despite Ginny's best efforts the dove looked startled and tried to get away, and Lily turned around rapidly at the sound of her voice.

"Mum, you startled her!" Lily hissed.

"Sorry," Ginny said, backing up a little.

"It is okay, it is just mum," Lily said soothingly to the dove. At once the dove calmed down, at least a little. It still looked warily at Ginny.

"Can you really heal her?" Lily asked quietly, turning to Ginny.

"Yes," Ginny said, slowly drawing her wand and kneeling down next to Lily.

"Mum can heal you," Lily said to the dove. The dove reluctantly moved closer to Ginny, who pointed her wand at the wing that was injured and cast a healing spell on it. The wing was instantly healed.

The dove tested her wing, let out a happy 'rukoo' and flew off.

"I wish I could fly with a simple healing charm," Lily said mournfully.

"You can fly well, Lily," Ginny said, looking down at her daughter.

"They will never allow me to," Lily said, jerking her head in the direction of the Quidditch field.

"I'll have a word with them," Ginny said gently. She decided not to mention the dove to Lily.

Ginny send a mental message to Harry through the soulbond that they shared to talk when he got home about the strange appearance.

~O~

_You can talk to all kind of animals. Understand them, like they can understand you. You can't speak their language, but you don't need to. All animals will be your friends, like you will be a friend to them._

~O~

_2nd of September 2017_

Harry Potter had just finished reading the letter he had gotten from his second son, Albus. He had been sorted into Gryffindor. The letter said he had made friends with Scorpius Malfoy, who was also sorted into Gryffindor. This last bit surprised Harry a bit, but he was glad that Albus already had made friends in his own house.

"Lunch is ready, Master Harry," Maddy the House Elf said.

"Okay, I'll get the girls," Harry said, standing up.

Harry found Ginny in her office working on her latest article for the Daily Prophet about the line-up of the Quidditch teams this season.

"I'll go find Lily, know where she is?" Harry asked her.

"She went outside into the woods, I think," Ginny answered.

Harry nodded and went outside to look for Lily. In the last two years Lily could be found quite often in the woods. Talking with animals. They had found out that Lily was a Whisperer. What they found out about that was that she could talk to any kind of animals, and be their friend.

When Harry found Lily he saw to his horror that a large grass snake was about to attack her. Harry hurried forwards and chased the snake away.

"Dad! That is just being rude!" Lily yelled.

"That snake was about to attack you!" Harry said, narrowing his eyes.

"No, he wasn't, he was just telling me about his family," Lily said crossing her arms.

"You were talking to that snake? You can speak Parseltongue?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, dad. I can't speak Parseltongue, I can't speak any other language then English, you know that," Lily said exasperated.

"But, how?' Harry asked perplexed.

"I'm good with animals, you know that too," Lily said, shaking her head.

"But snakes?" Harry asked.

"Yes, also snakes. Just because you don't like them, doesn't mean they don't have feelings dad."

"Right, I came to find you to inform you that lunch is ready," Harry said, motioning back towards the house.

"Okay," Lily said softly.

"You miss your brothers, don't you?" Harry asked carefully.

"Yeah, I do, I wish Teddy would be around more," Lily said sadly.

"How about we invite Teddy over for dinner tonight?" Harry asked his daughter.

"Yeah, that would be cool," Lily said, smiling widely.

~O~

_You can also talk to magical beings. From the noble Unicorn to the vicious Dragon._

~O~

_10th of September 2018_

"Look there Lily, that Horntail is new," Charlie Weasley told his overexcited niece Lily Potter. Charlie was showing Lily around the dragon reserve in Romania. Harry and Ginny were having a couple of days to themselves, so Lily had come over to Romania to visit her uncle.

Charlie had promised Harry and Ginny that nothing would happen to Lily. It was a miracle in itself that they had allowed this visit. Though Charlie suspected that Lily had both her parents wrapped around her little finger.

The Horntail Charlie pointed out trashed wildly and let out a mighty roar. The Horntail was violent since they brought her in. She had been about to descend on a nearby village and attack it when the dragon handlers found her. It was not very common for dragons to act like that.

The dragon handlers had tried everything to calm her down, but so far they were unsuccessful.

"I would stay away from her, no one can calm her down," Charlie told Lily quietly. Just as Charlie was to walk on, one of the other dragon handlers approached him.

"Charlie! Norberta's eggs are hatching!" The handler said as soon as he was in hearing distance.

"Thanks for informing me, Adrian," Charlie said, smiling. This would be perfect to show Lily.

When Charlie turned to Lily his heart nearly stopped. Lily was approaching the violent Horntail like it was normal.

Charlie wanted to shout and grab Lily away from it, but knew better. One wrong move and Lily would be dead.

The Horntail looked down at Lily and Charlie could see it was considering whether Lily was a good snack or not.

When Lily approached she put one hand on the claw she could reach and to Charlie's astonishment patted it softly.

Charlie could not hear what Lily was saying, but the dragon seemed to calm down somewhat, but was still agitated.

Slowly Charlie approached, trying not to startle the dragon.

When Lily saw Charlie approaching she said something to the dragon and walked back towards Charlie.

"Have you got her nest?' Lily asked Charlie.

Charlie blinked and looked towards the dragon.

"She has a nest?' Charlie asked confused. When they brought the dragon in they had not found any nest nearby.

"Not any more, she said that her eggs were stolen by wizards. She had tracked them to the village were you found her," Lily explained calmly.

Charlie cursed softly and turned towards Adrian who had watched the whole scene.

"Find out if there are dragon egg thieves in that village," Charlie said to Adrian.

"You believe the word of that girl?" Adrian asked sceptically.

"It is worth it to look into it, I think," Charlie said softly.

Adrian nodded and walked away.

"We will find those eggs, Lily. Now I heard that Norbeta's eggs are hatching, want to come and watch?" Charlie asked. The excited squeal was enough answer for Charlie.

~O~

_If you put your mind to it, you can control the animals. But know that this is wrong. Just as it is wrong to do so on another human being. By doing so you violate the animals very being. _

_I hope that you will not succumb to this. I have seen your future, and I hope that it will not come to pass. _

~O~

_20th of June 2023_

Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Potter appeared on a hill overlooking Godric's Hollow. A thick forest was behind them.

"Lily, you promised!" Scorpius said anxiously.

"Not now, Scorpius. I have business here first, then we can see to your _girlfriend_," Lily sneered, she said 'girlfriend' as though it was a curse word.

And then Lily let out a loud whistle. To Scorpius's astonishment about a dozen unicorns arrived at Lily's call.

"What?" Scorpius asked, looking around in wonder, but Lily was not listening to him.

"Listen up! See that village down there? Pillage it, kill every inhabitant except for my brothers. Bring them to me alive!" Lily screeched to the unicorns.

The unicorns reared and charged towards the village and proceeded to ransack and pillage it. Scorpius could only watch in fascinated horror.

"Why are you doing this, Lily?' Scorpius asked.

"I need my locket. One of my brothers has it now. When they give it to me, they will die," Lily said scornfully.

"What is so special about this locket, then?" Scorpius asked a bit fearfully.

"Power, Scorpius, power," Lily said, smiling darkly.

"And when you got your locket, you will help Rose?' Scorpius asked.

"Yes, Scorpius, when I got the locket, I will help your _girlfriend_," Lily said, sounding bored. Once again she said the word 'girlfriend' as though it was a curse word.

"But is this really necessary?" Scorpius asked, looking over the bloodbath that was Godric's Hollow.

"Getting cold feet?" Lily asked scornfully.

"No, of course not," Scorpius said, trying to sound as though it did not disturb him greatly.

When the unicorns returned with blood coating their horns Lily howled in rage.

"They are not here any more," Lily said furiously.

"We need to get out of here," Scorpius said, looking around.

"Yeah, there is nothing here," Lily said. And with that both Scorpius and Lily disappeared.

~O~

_I have created this locket to help you. I have seen that with this locket you will be able to do great things. The locket has great power. It can save you, or it can destroy you. I hope that the locket will guide you and keep you pure._

_- Virginia Potter_


End file.
